-Targeted Educational Investment Act 575AER-
DEFINITION An Act to implement a widerange of investments into Falleen public education, public schools and teachers. Targeted Educational Investment Act 575AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- SECTION 1: INVESTMENTS AND REFORMS (1) Public primary and secondary schools shall be aided by federal funds to reduce class sizes in all schools across Falleentium. Through this investment program, class sizes shall be stimulated to decrease to 30 pupils per classroom. (2) To attract and retain quality teachers, this act shall establish a Teacher Homebuyer Program that provides teachers with no-interest loans (with the limit to be decided by the Home Office) to help them purchase their first home. This scheme shall aim to help districts recruit teachers and aid them in integrating into the particular communities where they teach. (3) Improve academic success by preparing children to learn before they enter school. Funds are to be allocated towards the introduction of Early Education Centers (EEC's) that are operated by their particular school districts or community organisations. (4) The allocation of funds towards the introduction of Safe School Initiatives at the district level to reduce violence and potential risks to safety at and near public schools through planning, preparation and practice in partnership with local police and fire departments. (5) The allocation of funds towards the introduction of quality after-school programs to stimulate academic fervour and keep children away from clandestine practices such as crime, drugs and alcohol. (6) Invest into the improvement and maintenance of school buildings and facilities. (7) Reform the salary structure for public teachers (by increasing their pay) to increase the appeal of the teaching profession. (8) Establishment of an education trust to advise on the best way of integrating the public schools into the federal system of education. (9) Invest into teacher training programs to improve the quality and make it more accessible and affordable for aspiring teachers. (10) Invest into higher education, technical schools, colleges and universities across Falleentium. (11) Invest into technical research in universities and allocate funds for the facilitation of scientific grants. (12) Introduce family allowances for education, with a steep rise for those remaining at school after the statutory leaving age (16). This seeks to promote the amount of pupils that continue their education after high school. (13) A total of 3.5 BILLION FALL shall be allocated to the state administrations in the following fashion: *RSD: 144,900,000 Fall *Tapanuo: 156,800,000 Fall *Balbarno: 169,050,000 Fall *Tarbanos: 180,950,000 Fall *Delooiium: 180,950,000 Fall *Melmorri: 144,900,000 Fall *Farrulli: 132,650,000 Fall *RSV: 350,000,000 Fall *Hastiga: 398,300,000 Fall *Jalbetrer: 337,925,000 Fall *Cartria: 422,450,000 Fall *Entloland: 144,900,000 Fall *Delnour: 72,450,000 *Reellam: 60,200,000 *Verzoonium: 374,150,000 *Haals: 205,100,000 *San Padua: 1,330,000 *Port Anderson: 12,425,000 *Port Collinger: 7,483,000 *Osten Helkar: 8,680,000 *Port Katharina: 458,500 (14) These budgets are to be spent at the discretion of the state governments into the aforementioned projects. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations